Coffee Girl
by Jellybaby x
Summary: Coffee can bring people together, or so it seems in this story. Follow Edward and Bella through a short story of love and friendship full of wit and humour. Rated M for future lemons and profanity.


I could hear someone knocking on the door, but completely lethargic, I chose to bury my face in the pillow. It's not my fault it was fresh bedding and smelled so nice! Feeling Rose stir beside me, I tried my best to fool her into thinking I was still passed out. It worked. I heard Rose open the door, but I couldn't hear anything from the person on the other side. Assuming it was just the postman, I tried wholeheartedly to fall back asleep. I knew it was pointless to even dream when Rose shouted me from the kitchen.

Slowly rising out of the bed, I pulled one of Jake's t-shirts out of the drawer and slipped it over my head. A quick check in the mirror proved I didn't look absolutely thrashed from last night, so to make myself feel better I brushed my teeth and scrubbed my face. Descending the stairs, I still couldn't hear anything and I strolled into the kitchen to find Rose sat at the dining table blowing into a cup of tea.

"You couldn't have made me one?" I asked her incredulously. She always did that, it seems her brain didn't function in the morning, it's a good job she only sleeps one night a week. Otherwise I'd throttle her, I need my coffee in a morning like oxygen!

"No, sorry" She mumbled back at me, not even glancing my way, she was too busy on her I-Pod.

"So, who was at the door?"

"The boiler man, he's outside taking a quick call"

"Oh, okay. You'll like Emmett, he's funny and he's 18" I replied, wiggling my eyebrows at her.

"Stop it sis, you're embarrassing"

I couldn't help but chuckle at her, she thinks she's too cool for her big sister. As soon as the kettle finished boiling I heard Emmett knocking.

"COME IN YOU BUFFOON, AND STOP INTERUPTING MY COFFEE TIME" I shouted back to the offending knock. He's come here enough times to know he's welcome, whenever.

"Oh, um sorry. I'm Edward" I whipped around, just to come face to face with a man who was at least a foot taller than me. Not that I wasn't used to it, near enough everyone managed to tower over my 5' 3" frame.

"You're not Emmett, where is he and more importantly, who are you?" I asked, confused. Emmett would have told me if he weren't coming.

"Emmett had some business to deal with concerning one of his staff, so he couldn't come. Oh, and I'm Edward.. Emmett's brother. Seeing as I just need to check your boiler, I um offered to come and do it."  
He replied, pausing throughout his speech. If I couldn't see the resemblance between him and Emmett, I would have believed he was lying and trying to rip me off,

"Well, nice to meet you, Edward. I'm Bella and this is Rose. While I'm making one, would you like a drink?"

"No, thank you, didn't Emmett mentioned I was coming?"

"No, not at all. Not that it matters really" I replied, turning around and lifting up on my tiptoes trying to reach the new coffee jar. Finally reaching it, I finished off the drink and turned to Rose.

"Do you want some breakfast after Edward's done? We can go to Revolution and get pancakes if you like."  
All I received back was a nod and a smile, before she returned to whatever she was doing on the device.

Breezing past Edward, I told him to follow me to the boiler.  
"I can't believe how much time she spends on that thing. She barely interacts until she's had her fix" I laughed, trying to offer up a small conversation.

"I know what you mean, Emmett doesn't even acknowledge anything when he's on his Xbox or PlayStation, or whichever one he actually has, I don't really take notice" He replied in a slightly strained voice.

Reaching the closed door of the spare bedroom, I turned around to look at him. Just to find his eyes were no where near where mine were. Then it hit me. Shit, I was just in a t-shirt and thong, and I bet from the back view it looked like I didn't have anything on. However, seeing his discomfort brought a smirk to my face. Clearing my throat, I opened the door and pointed to the airing cupboard in the corner which was concealing the boiler.

"I don't know what Emmett has you doing, but if you have any questions or need to tell me anything, I'll be in the kitchen. So, just shout me up" I informed him, wanting to ring Alice about going out for lunch.

"Okay, just a quick question though. Has it been making noises or not working properly since Emmett last came?"

"No, it's been absolutely fine. Other than a bit of squeaking, which is bearable"

"Oh okay, would you like me to show you what's causing the squeaking? He asked with a small grin on his face.

I agreed and watched him point out the copper pipe which was on the left hand side of the boiler.

"This is the pipe which is making the noise. It always happens on mine, we pretty much have the same design of boiler. I was a bit nervous coming here, because I'm not that great with boilers. But, Em insisted that I'd be fine. Obviously he was right." He joked. "Also, for the future, if you hear a metallic clanking noise all you have to do is give the top of the frame a quick, hard tap. This releases built up air in the system."

I smiled in return, watching him pull out a wrench and tightening the pipe to the boiler. Almost instantly the squeaking stopped and it was as good as new.

"I know I'm probably getting annoying. But, if in the future the hot tap doesn't get hot straight away, all you have to do it come up here, open the little tray at the bottom and click this blue button, it sort of resets the heating system."

"Oh well thank you, it saves me from having to call your brother all the time. I'm sure he finds it tedious." I replied laughing, knowing full well Emmett loves coming here. Simply because I feed him, he eats like he's starved and if I didn't know how much food he can consume, I'd assume he never fed himself. Looking down at the cup in my hand with a gloomy expression, I realised it was of no use to me as it was absolutely freezing.

"No problem, I'm sure he loves it here though. He's always telling me about you." Edward said with a grin.  
Noticing my obvious expression, he stated solemnly "I'm so sorry for wasting your time, and letting your coffee go cold"

"Oh, don't worry about it I can always make another one" I replied with a small smile, still miffed about the wasted goodness.

"I've got an idea, how's about I take you and rose for breakfast? We can go to Revolution if you like; I heard you talking about it earlier. I promise to buy you an extra nice coffee." He asked with a hopeful smile. "Yeah, why not? We were going anyway. However, how about we meet you there at 9? We're going shopping later, so I can kill two birds with one stone"

"Yes, that's absolutely fine! I'll see you there" He answered back with an absolute beaming smile. It was in that moment I realised the handsomeness of the man stood before me, with his boyish grin. All I could think was that I'm happy I said yes.

Walking downstairs, after he finished packing up his stuff. I bid him goodbye with the promise of seeing him later. Noticing that it was currently 8am, I told Rose where we were going and told her I'd be out of the shower soon. Grabbing a towel, it only just hit me that I was actually excited about going for breakfast with this green-eyed man.


End file.
